Up to the present time fluorescent light fixtures included elongated fluorescent light tubes, mounted in a fixture as a unit and the fixture unit installed, usually on the ceiling and when problems arose with the unit the whole fixture was removed, for example, to change the ballast then re-mount the repaired unit.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an elongated fluorescent light tubes fixture including a ceiling mount channel and a metal, light reflector assembly section formed to fit onto a formed plastic backing, and a live plastic hinge at each of the two longitudinal edges of the formed plastic backing or segment, with fluorescent light tubes mounted in sockets at each end of the metal light reflector assembly, having the same cross section contour as the formed plastic backing and attaching the metal light reflector to the formed plastic backing for the metal light reflector, and a ballast mounted, in a channel, or groove formed on the back side of the formed plastic backing for the metal light reflector assembly, and this sub-assembly, having live plastic hinges, to complete the assembly of the retrofit fluorescent light tubes fixture assembly. The related art is in the field of illumination class 362 and subclass 217, elongated source light.
2. Objects of the Invention
An object of this invention is to disclose retrofit fluorescent light tube fixture apparatus, including a light reflector a formed plastic backing for the light reflector and each having the same cross section contour of an inverted wave shape or form for intimately fitting the formed plastic backing onto the light reflector having edges fitting into slots in the outer edges of the formed plastic backing and fluorescent light tube sockets mounted on each end of the light reflector, in the troughs of the inverted wave form, and a ballast mounted and held in position, by friction fit, between the side walls of a channel on the formed plastic backing, and wires from the ballast to the fluorescent tube sockets, this sub-assembly attached to a ceiling mount channel by means of slots in the side walls of the formed plastic backing and screws extending through the sidewalls and through the sidewall of the sides of the ceiling mount channel fitting over, astraddle of, downward extending edges of the ceiling mount channel and live plastic hinges attached to sidewalls of formed plastic backing and to the sidewalls of the formed plastic backing.